Fear
by Darkness Drake
Summary: It would be okay.


Poetry.

Words can be put together to form beautiful and meaningful sentences that all together make it. Poetry

Maka was the kind of person who love to read, but also to write. She could express herself through it, though she would let absolutely nobody see it. It was a private way to relieve her feelings.

But something seemed wrong to today.  
She had sat down next to Soul, paper and pen on her hands and she started writing without a word. It worried him. Had it not been the expression on her face, he would have ignored it, but now it would be hard to go away without saying anything.  
It was just _too_ strange.

Usually when writing, her expression would remain soft and expressionless, for him not to have any idea on what she was writing. Plus, she`d be careful enough to position herself in a way on the couch he would not be able to even minimally view any letters.  
However, today she did have a facial expression, and one that did not seem a good sign.  
She was wide eyed at the paper, barely acknowledging anything else. Her expression was one he was not able to grasp, even if it was there. It almost seemed painful.

He was about to ask her what was wrong when she stood up and made her way. She seemed deep in thought about something.

Soul chose to ignore this. She was already acting strange enough and her going away for a while, even if that itself was very out of character for her, was the least of his concerns.  
Very carefully, he eyed the poem on the table in front of him.

He didn`t know what to do.  
Maka was his best friend, and in a normal state he_ knew_ she`d greatly dislike having him read it. On the other hand, even if his respect for her was telling him not to do it, he was sure something was wrong with her. He was her friend and he wanted to help her and to do so, he`d need to know what her problem was and he had a feeling the words written could tell him. The words would help him understand.

Slowly, he picked the paper up and, at first glance, it was small. It seemed unable to hold any significant meaning. But, as he read it, he was proved wrong.

He didn`t understand what she meant. Even after reading it countless times, trying to find some different meaning, nothing changed. All the poem could transmit to him was some sort of anguish and a bit of creepiness.

_Fear it.  
Fear the very thing that can make you fall.  
Fear it, for it can destroy us all.  
You have to do the one thing that`s right  
So avoid it with all your might.  
Do not let it control you,  
Focus on what you can do.  
Keep going until the end,  
Dismiss the blood you shed,  
Dismiss minor injuries that time itself will mend.  
Don`t ever stop and simply ignore the pools of red.  
Don`t let it consume you,  
Or your destiny is unclear  
Who would be able to save you? Who?  
Avoid it, or in the next moment you might not be here.  
I gave you the warning.  
Now it`s up to you.  
So you still have one more morning  
Instead of tragedy surrounding you._

Soul was sort of scared.  
He had known something was wrong, but to the point of writing a mildly demented poem?

"You read it?"

He immediately turned around just to see Maka standing next to the couch. She did not seem angry, but he still couldn`t read the expression upon her face.

"I…"

"It`s true, though, isn`t it? There`s nothing more dangerous…"

He looked at her carefully. What was the thing she had been talking about? She seemed to understand the unspoken question, though.

"Fear."

Such a simple answer, yet it all made sense. Everything fitted and Soul now knew the reasons for her actions.  
She continued.

"You have to fear your own fear or you`ll get consumed by it, if you let it take control of you. You`ll never be able to move on if you let it win. You have to face your fears or they`ll beat you, which _will_ be crucial in certain situations."

"This is about yesterday, isn`t it?"

She frowned, but gave a curt nod.

"But you`re right, Maka. Face your fear and worry about yourself."

"You make it sound like I shouldn`t care about you. I do."

"No, Maka."

The day before, they had gone on a mission. The usual.  
But at some point, an unusually powerful blow had been aimed at Maka. And there it had been: fear. She had refused to use Soul for fear of him getting hurt yet again because of her. She never forgot about the huge scar he got.

At the last second, her friends had come in her aid, so neither she nor Soul got hurt, which didn`t stop the weapon from scolding her.

"No," he repeated "I didn`t mean it like that. But thing is, you _are_ right. Face that fear, Maka. You`re thinking correctly."

She laughed rather bitterly.

"I know I have to face my fears. But it`s easier to say than to do it. The poem was simply a way to convince myself, as though someone else had written those words and it was only my job to follow them. But it`s not that easy, is it?"

"Why not?"

" I don`t understand you. Why do you think your meaning to me is insignificant?"

He shook his head.

"No, Maka. This is why we`re partners. We do things together. Trust is important."

"I trust you."

"I don`t doubt that. And if that is so, we _can_ make things work._ Together. _We`ll face our fears together."

She looked down and frowned slightly yet again.

"I`m still worried about you."

" If there wasn`t even a bit of worry, I`d be disappointed."

She looked at him and he grinned, sharp teeth showing as he pulled her into a hug.

Yes, they would face their fears together as a good team.

It would be okay.

-X-

Yeah, sure, sorry for not updating for a while but school is kinda getting to me, and my free time is limited. X.x  
I actually loved writing this, even if it`s a bit bigger than usual!  
Hope you did like it, though.  
Thanks!


End file.
